The personal computer (PC) and similar modern computer systems use memory related devices, such as a hard disk and other drives (hereinafter “drives”) for storing and accessing data and program code. During their function, computer programs sometimes encounter operational problems, which can cause the program(s) to stop properly operating. Some such problems (e.g., “crashes”) cause the computer itself to require restarting, resetting and/or other recovery functions that typically affect one or more of its drives.
Recovery applications are stored on a recovery partition of a drive, which is typically hidden. Alternatively, recovery applications can run from recovery media, typically available from a support source, pre-provided or made from another source. Either way, the recovery application enables two recovery pathways. Normal recovery is non-destructive of user data. Full recovery, by contrast, is destructive to user data, because it typically re-formats the user partition, sometimes known as the ‘c’ drive, of a PC.
Some conventional recovery solutions function by unzipping files related to the operating system (OS), applications, drivers and tools that are stored on the recovery partition. These unzipped file contents are then copied to the user partition. Corresponding files on the user partition are over-written with this unzipped content. Thus, a recovery image is effectively copied from the recovery partition to form a user image thereof on the user partition.
Typically, the recovery image restores the user image to correspond with the original software configuration of the PC. Thus, the OS is restored on the user partition, along with all of the applications, drivers and tools. Upon running a conventional recovery, the user partition is effectively restored to the same configuration with which it was supplied new to a first user. Users however may not keep the original configuration with which their PC was supplied.
Users may, for instance, un-install applications they do not regularly use. The users thus free up drive space. Finite drive space can be valuable—even at a premium for some users' computer. Other programs such as so-called trial-ware, which are typically low value to many if not most users but provided bundled with more useful applications by PC distributors for promotional reasons, may also be un-installed by users early in their use of a PC. Trial-ware removal, besides freeing up valuable drive space, may relieve the user of more irritating aspects of some trial-ware, such as pestering obnoxious pop-up prompts to purchase extended use for the unwanted but bundled software.
Yet when a user runs conventional recovery on a PC, all of the original programs, including previously user un-installed applications and trial-ware, are restored to the user partition. This re-occupies drive space that the user has previously freed up. Further, if users desire, after running a recovery, to reconfigure the user partition to the configuration they prefer, they must repeat the un-install action for each and every application they do not want stored thereon. This can be inefficient, time- and labor-consuming, expensive and/or vexing.
Moreover, conventional recovery solutions effectively store application and other code in duplicate, with bits written to the user partition effectively mirrored on the recovery partition. In a sense, conventional recovery solutions can thus seem inherently inefficient in relation to drive space economy. Such inefficiency is effectively multiplied where the recovery partition stores bits for unwanted and user-removed applications.